Por trás da frieza
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Quem poderia imaginar que ele seria vencido? Seu coração está confuso, triste... Ele se sente culpado. Sakura vai cuidar dele após o ataque da Akatsuki... Que sentimento é esse que está nascendo? [Gaara x Saku] Será? [Spoillers do cap 249 em diante]


Oiiee \o

Voltei com mais uma fic.. \o/

Primeiro eu queria agradecer a minha querida e amada alma gêmea S2Ino-chanS2 que betou essa fic pra mim, além de me aturar há semanas falando nessa fic.. Te amooo fofa, brigadaaa

E entrando no clima Sakura Soryuu eu queria dedicar essa fic pra Rai-chan que me forneceu uma pequena inspiração pra escrevê-la

Eu e minhas inspirações malucas..

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que saco, eu só queria o Neji-kun .

Bem vamos a fic, ficou menos angst que eu queria, mas fazer o que /

* * *

Estava sentado na cama de seus aposentos, perdido em seus pensamentos. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que ele ao menos tivera tempo de digerir os fatos recentes. O ataque foi inesperado e a reação dele foi imediata, mas como ele poderia imaginar que seria vencido tão facilmente.

Seu irmão havia se ferido gravemente indo a sua busca. Ele não havia sido capaz de proteger ao menos sua família, e pensar que deveria proteger Suna.

Havia escolhido uma vida de trevas em busca da real razão de sua existência, decidindo-se por causar medo e dor nas pessoas, o desejo de matar era incontrolável e interminável, até encontrar Naruto.

Ele mudara sua vida de uma maneira drástica e seus objetivos se tornaram os mais nobres possíveis. Ele era um shinobi de Suna que se tornou Kazekage para proteger e viver pela vila, sem se importar se as pessoas continuassem a olhá-lo como monstro.

Porém os fatos conspiraram contra ele e foi derrotado e morto pelos inimigos. Uma luta rápida que causou pouco ou nenhum dano em Deidara. Tivera Shukaku retirado de seu corpo e não saberia como seria lutar sem ele agora. Seria ele capaz de proteger sua vila?

E nesse conturbado de fatos envolvera muitas pessoas. A velha Chiyo-baasama que em seu resquício de vida o havia oferecido para salvá-lo. E seus aliados de Konoha que vieram ao seu socorro em uma velocidade e empenho que muitos subordinados não teriam. Naruto estava lá, e como sempre se arrisca pelos amigos, não seria diferente com ele.

Estranho Sabaku no Gaara tendo amigos, esse nunca foi um fato em sua vida. As pessoas lhe tinham medo e repulsa, agora que era Kazekage conquistou respeito, porém o medo continuara presente, mas carinho... Afeto...

Esses não eram sentimentos com os quais ele estava acostumado a lidar. Eram fatos tão novos em sua vida que ele estava muito surpreso. Surpreso quando acordou e pode ver toda a vila a festejar sua vida. Surpreso por saber que Kankuro havia se ferido gravemente ao tentar salvá-lo, eles haviam se aproximado bastante nos últimos tempos, mas Gaara não pode deixar de ficar surpreso ao saber disso.

E acima de tudo... Ele estava realmente surpreso ao ver aquela garota ali, saber que ela arriscou a vida para salvá-lo, lutando bravamente contra um Akatsuki. Além de ter salvado seu irmão da morte eminente e estar agora em seu aposento de forma solícita a cuidar-lhe os ferimentos e fazendo um preparado de ervas para lhe acalmar a dor. Ela era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver. Havia causado mal a ela sem motivo algum naquele Chunnin Shiken e ela estava a cuidar dele.

Involuntariamente vieram em sua mente cenas daquele dia, daquela luta, do momento em que ele a atacou impiedosamente.

"**_Aquele olhar... Aquela determinação... Mesmo sem... Mesmo sem... Mesmo sem chance alguma de me derrotar... Aquele amor... Aquela dedicação... Nunca ninguém havia demonstrado por mim..."_**

Garra perturba-se com as lembranças daquele dia, daquele olhar... O olhar de Sakura defendendo Sasuke. Ele leva as mãos à cabeça como se está estivesse doendo muito forte, na verdade ela dói... Dói muito.

A dor da solidão... A dor de ter transformado a solidão em ódio e rancor... A dor da culpa por ter ferido sem piedade pessoas que agora o ajudam e o respeitam... Como ela... A dor de tê-la ferido sem motivo algum... A dor de vê-la, naquele aposento, cuidando do seu bem estar.

Sakura percebe que Gaara não se sente bem e corre para socorrê-lo derrubando as ervas sobre uma mesinha na qual ela trabalhava, perto da cama onde Gaara repousava.

- Gaara-sama... O que aconteceu com você? Gaara-sama.

Sakura toca suavemente a cabeça do garoto. Ele vira-se para ela em um movimento brusco, retirando a mão dela de sua cabeça, a encarando com um olhar assustado.

Sakura compreende perfeitamente o conflito vivenciado pelo Kazekage e se sente perturbada e triste por não poder ajudar. Ela pensa em Naruto, aquela dor podia ser dele, aquela angústia. Sua expressão é de dor e seus olhos ficam marejados. Gaara desvia o olhar ainda mais assustado que antes. **_"Por que ela chora? Eu a feri novamente?"_**

Sakura da mesma maneira desvia o olhar para a parede. Como foi tola se mostrando fraca nesse momento. Suas lágrimas não iriam ajudar em nada. **_"COMO VOCÊ É BAKA SAKURA... SÓ CONSEGUIU FAZE-LO SE SENTIR PIOR... FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, RÁPIDO..."_**

Porém não há nada que ela possa fazer pra amenizar a dor dele... Pelo menos é o que ela pensa... Uma lágrima solitária percorre sua pele alva, e ela se dirige à mesa que estava trabalhando antes.

Começa a limpar desajeitadamente a sujeira das ervas que havia derrubado. Estava nervosa e apreensiva, duas ou mais lágrimas teimosas percorriam o seu rosto, temerosas, e ela não sabia mais se estava se sentindo triste por pensar em Naruto, se era a morte de Chiyo-baasama que estava a atormentando ou se estava assim por causa de Gaara.

Pensava na infância que ele tivera. Não sabia muito sobre isso, mas uma coisa era certa: havia sido muito pior que a de Naruto.

Agora ele não tinha mais Shukaku lhe atormentando, as pessoas já não o temiam como antes, não lhe chamariam monstro. Porém como ele iria lutar de agora em diante?

Sakura olha de soslaio para Gaara que parece perdido em seus pensamentos, a olhar para o teto do aposento, sem piscar, sem mover um músculo, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, como um corpo inerte. Como o corpo que ela encontrara atrás de Deidara e Sasori.

Ela volta sua atenção para as ervas, teria de preparar tudo novamente.

"**_Como Gaara-kun irá proteger Suna sem a ajuda do Shukaku? O que será desse vilarejo se os inimigos de Suna descobrirem o que aconteceu?"_**

Sakura continua a preparar as ervas para Gaara, preocupada menos com o bem estar físico do Kazekage e mais com o mental. Sabia que Gaara era forte, ele podia suportar a dor, já havia suportado tantas, até demais. Temia que Gaara pudesse se sentir sozinho e desolado novamente. Mas o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar?

Ela realmente não sabia. Mas as respostas estavam no ar, naquele aposento, no olhar que Gaara lhe lançara, vez ou outra, na culpa que ele sentia, na dor ao lembrar que um dia ousou machucá-la.

Gaara estava agora a olhar fixamente para as costas da médica-nin. E a lembrança daquele dia não o abandonara.

"**_O olhar... Aquele olhar... Aquela dor... Eu a feri... Ela não gritava... Só me lançou aquele olhar..." _**

Por que toda aquela culpa pelo que havia feito a kunoichi? Ele havia ferido tantas pessoas, inúmeras, e não sentia tanta dor ao lembrar. Provocou tantas mortes, tantos danos irreparáveis, tanto sofrimento, tanta angústia...

A presença dela o fazia lembrar de todo o mal que causara. O mau que causara a ela.

Gaara sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, a dor, a culpa.

Era inútil, a presença dela o estava perturbando, os atos dela o perturbavam.

Por que ela havia arriscado a vida para salvá-lo? Por que se esforçar tanto para salvar Kankuro? Por que continuava cuidando dele? Sem medir esforços...

Ele não compreendia, não conseguia aceitar, da mesma forma que não conseguia tirar os olhos da médica-nin, acompanhando cada movimento seu. Ela se vira bruscamente em sua direção e ele desvia o olhar rapidamente. Por que havia feito aquilo? Gaara estava se sentindo intimidado pela presença daquela garota?

"**_O que? O que é isso? Que sentimento é esse?"_**

- Gaara-sama, tome esse chá de ervas medicinais que eu preparei. Vai ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor.

"**_BAKA... O QUE ELE PRECISA NÃO É DE CHÁ."_**

Sakura ignora seu subconsciente, ela está temerosa. Suas palavras ou ações podem vir a perturbar o Kasekage e isso, com certeza, é a última coisa que ela quer que aconteça.

Gaara volta seu olhar novamente para a kunoichi ao seu lado. Ela lhe oferece chá.

O olhar que Sakura percebe no rosto de Gaara a deixa perturbada e confusa, mais que antes. É um olhar de dor, de tristeza, de quem pede ajuda, quem sofre, quem precisa de afeto.

- Chá Gaara-sama? – Ela repete.

A voz da kunoichi o desperta e ele se recompõe rapidamente. Como se o clima que habita o aposento não estivesse presente, com se nada houvesse acontecido, como se Gaara fosse o mesmo Gaara de sempre.

Frio, indiferente, distante, inalcançável, invencível. Como alguém que Sakura conhecia muito bem.

- Pode deixar sobre a mesa.

Sakura não se daria por vencida, estava acostumada com aquele tipo de gênio. Aqueles olhos, olhos de quem conhece a solidão, olhos de quem procura se proteger atrás de uma muralha ao seu redor, imposta pela dor, não permitindo que qualquer pessoa se aproxime.

- Eu sirvo pra você Gaara-sama.

Ela serve o chá e lhe oferece juntamente com seu mais doce sorriso, ela estava sofrendo por dentro, seu sorriso não era verdadeiro, mas ela precisava sorrir, sorrir para reconfortá-lo, sorrir para lhe demonstrar que ele não estava mais sozinho, não mais. Ela sabia, ele precisava daquele sorriso. Do seu sorriso?

Porém não ousaria imaginar que aquele mesmo sorriso causaria dor no coração de Gaara, sim dor.

"**_Aquele olhar... Por que ela sorri? Eu a fiz sofrer... E continuei fazendo... Ela teve uma terrível batalha por minha causa... No entanto sorri... Por quê?"_**

Gaara estreita o olhar sobre a garota que continua sorrindo, ele não compreende o seu sorriso, esse sorriso que o machuca, o sorriso que não deveria ser dirigido a ele, nunca. O sorriso doce e imaculado, puro.

- Arigatou.

Foi a única coisa que foi capaz de falar antes de pegar a xícara de chá das mãos dela. Ele toma calmamente o chá, se partindo por dentro, sem ao menos encontrar motivo de sua tristeza. Sua culpa, sua solidão.

"**_Arigatou"_**

Sakura lembra-se de Sasuke. O garoto solitário e vingador que mora em seus pensamentos e coração a muito. Aquela palavra pronunciada por Gaara parecia ter a mesma entoação quando pronunciada por Sasuke quando ele se foi, traindo a vila e a deixando só.

E ela se lembra de algo que havia esquecido de falar, esquecido de agradecer, como ele o fez.

- Gaara-sama... Eu... – ela teme e ele a observa confuso – Eu... Gostaria de agradecer por ter ido a Konoha ajudar no resgate do Sasuke-kun...

Sua voz termina quase em um sussurro, como se soubesse o impacto que aquele nome causaria na mente, no coração, no corpo do Sabaku.

"**_O que estou sentindo? Que ódio é esse? Eu quero matá-lo... Sasuke... Teme... Eu quero matá-lo"_**

A expressão no rosto de Gaara se modifica sutilmente, o que não passa despercebido por Sakura. Ela se assusta. Aquele olhar. Ela já havia presenciado um olhar muito mais terrível nos olhos dele, mas Gaara havia mudado. Ele havia melhorado, estava se esforçando para melhorar, sem um bom Kazekage. Então por que aquele olhar?

Gaara luta contra seus sentimentos e não entende aquela dor repentina. A mesma dor que sentia ao ser rejeitado quando criança. Mas por que estava se sentindo assim? Aquele ódio, aquela angustia.

Um barulho é ouvido, uma xícara que se quebra, que cai no chão.

Gaara está estático, olhos cerrados, lutando contra aquele sentimento, contra o monstro, seu monstro interior. Não Shukaku, o monstro da solidão, da rejeição, da dor.

Sakura está assustada, Gaara cerra os punhos e ela percebe que ele sofre. Por que ao falar em Sasuke Gaara se perturbou novamente? Ele estava tão calmo ao tomar chá.

"**_Não... Não... Não... NÃOOOO... Eu posso mudar minha vida, meus sentimentos, meu ódio..."_**

Ele balança a cabeça tentando fugir daquele sentimento, não queria mais sentir coisas assim.

Sakura não sabe o que fazer e tentando acalmá-lo, em um ato desesperado e impensado segura fortemente em sua mão.

Gaara não reage ao toque, pelo contrário, permanece estático, olhos vidrados, coração acelerado.

Sakura arrisca, já havia feito o pior mesmo.

- Gaara-sama...

Ele a olha assustado, temeroso, acuado, uma criança pedindo por proteção, que lhe afastem os seus mais temidos fantasmas. E Sakura sente pena, dor, tristeza por ele.

Ela lhe solta a mão e ele fica a sentir o doce calor da mão da jovem na sua, passa a contemplar a própria mão e não compreende o que está sentindo. Aquele calor no peito, o conforto que o toque dela lhe trouxe, sumiu o ódio, sumiu a dor, a solidão.

- Vou servir-lhe mais um chá de ervas medicinais. Esse devia estar muito quente não é mesmo?

Outra vez o sorriso, a solicitude, a culpa, a dor. Gaara estende a mão pegando outra xícara da mão de Sakura. Aquele sorriso, a capacidade da kunoichi de fazer tudo parecer normal e melhor. Sem demonstrar a dor que sentia.

- Espero que este esteja a seu gosto...

Sakura junta os cacos do chão limpando rapidamente o líquido com um pano antes de se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado de Gaara.

Por que ela fazia ele se sentir cada vez mais culpado? O chá estava igual ao outro, tão bom quanto.

Gaara bebeu calmamente e Sakura o observou em silêncio absoluto, não queria de modo algum causar mais transtorno ao Kazekage. Não entendera o porquê de ele ter ficado perturbado quando ela pronunciou o nome de Sasuke. Mas ela sabia que esse era o motivo. Talvez por ele ter se lembrado da Akatsuki, de Itachi, afinal eram irmãos. Ela tremia só de imaginar o que Gaara havia passado nas mãos daqueles homens cruéis e sem escrúpulos.

Temia por Naruto, seu amigo, seu companheiro, não só de time, seu irmão. Perdeu-se em pensamentos passando a fitar a pequena janela do aposento, a única. **_"Naruto..." _**Um fraco suspiro lhe escapa.

Não tão fraco para que Gaara não ouvisse. Direciona seu olhar para ela, volta-se para a janela, curioso, olhando novamente para a Haruno.

Seu olhar é triste, angustiado, distante. Os pensamentos da garota já não mais estão naquele quarto. Onde estariam? Longe, longe...

Gaara a analisa tentando imaginar em que Sakura estaria pensando, ou em quem. Por que estava tão preocupado com Sakura? Em que ela pensava? Aquela culpa... Gaara não compreendia, simplesmente não compreendia o que seu coração sentia. **_"Será que ela está pensando no Uchiha?"_**

Cerrou os dentes, ele podia não compreender seus sentimentos, mas uma coisa era certa, pensar em Uchiha Sasuke o perturbava naquele momento. E essa raiva repentina pelo garoto, a mente confusa de Gaara também não entendia de onde vinha.

Permaneceu a olhar para a médica-nin, ela estava realmente preocupada. Estaria mesmo a pensar em Sasuke? Ou será que... Estava pensando em Naruto. Ele corria perigo agora...

Um sobressalto tomou o coração do Kazekage. Certamente a Akatsuki iria atrás de Naruto, ele não poderia ajudar, não sabia como, não teria forças, além do mais não podia se afastar da vila agora que era o Kazekage. Gostaria de poder proteger o amigo, ele o salvara duas vezes, gostaria de ajudá-lo. A dor, novamente a dor, uma desolação, sente-se sozinho.

Uma batida leve na porta resgata Sakura e Gaara de suas preocupações com Naruto. Gaara toma seu último gole do chá de ervas e Sakura vira-se em direção a porta. Hyuuga Neji abre a porta vagarosamente.

- Kakashi quer lhe ver.

- Ah... Arigatou Neji-san.

Dá as costas, deixando novamente os dois sozinhos.

Gaara estende a mão com a xícara vazia que Sakura prontamente pega a levando para a mesinha.

- Tome mais um pouco mais tarde, lhe fará bem.

Dirige-se para a saída quanto sente sua mão sendo puxada pelo Sabaku. Um calor invade o peito do jovem que rapidamente solta a mão da garota. Ela o olha interrogativa.

Ele gostaria de lhe dizer tantas coisas, que nem ele sabe ao certo o que seriam. Gostaria de lhe pedir perdão, principalmente perdão, de pedir que voltasse, de pedir que ficasse, não queria entender, só sentia. Culpa, dor, solidão, e...

- Cuide de Naruto. Eles irão atrás dele... – Gaara faz uma pausa - ...até pega-lo.

Sakura sorri, um sorriso sincero, não mais para agradar, sem angústia. Gaara se preocupa tanto com Naruto quanto Naruto com ele.

- Hai Gaara-sama. Arigatou.

Sakura sai do quarto e Gaara fica a contemplar calmamente a porta fechada.

* * *

Bom, algumas explicações:

Estava eu pensando com meus botões, é beeem mais provável o Gaara se apaixonar pela Sakura que pela Ino (eu digo no original)

Então porque não falar de quando ela cuidou dele, ela deve ter cuidado dele naquela missão... Enfim, eu digo que cuidou.

E pra quem achou que o Gaara ficou OOC eu digo que tentei explorar o Gaara como ele é hoje, aquele mesmo que apertou a mão do Naruto, que sorri

Bem gente era isso, e quer saber. Não me deixem reviews, não quero mesmo, to nem aí... (pscicologia reversa) hsaushaushaushausha

Kissus minna


End file.
